The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, a shake correction method, and the like.
When performing a medical examination or treatment on an internal organ using a medical endoscope apparatus, a captured image may be blurred due to the operation (e.g., insertion, removal, or rotation) of the endoscopic scope, spontaneous peristalsis in the internal organ, and the like.
For example, JP-A-4-134316 discloses a method that detects the moving (motion) amount of object images using captured images, detects the amount of a shake corresponding to the moving amount using a mechanical vibration sensor, and calculates the moving speed of the object based on the moving amount and the amount of a shake to correct a shake between the images.